The usual
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: Summary: ONESHOT AU, when Tsuna is asked to fill in as a shopkeeper/cook for the day... she meets a really scary customer who happens to be the shop's regular customer. Loosely based on a true story… ;P slight 18Fem27


P: Hibari-san!!!! Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu desu!!!

Hibari:……..

P: Achi Happy Birthday!!!!

FemTsuna: Who's Achi???

P: Ha! (startle)

FemTsuna: curious…

P: P doesn't own KHR desu! occness! Just for fun hehe

...

Tsuna was bored, waiting for Bianchi to return from the mountains to pick some mushrooms. The brunette sighed as she unconsciously started to pull the sides of the pineapple in front of her. She sighed as she remembered what happen earlier.

At her house, she smiled as she sipped the green tea which her mother made earlier, finally it was a day off from her cram school. She planned to stay at home all day and sleep, when a sudden phone call was heard. She stood up and answered the phone. "Hello… Oh Bianchi-san…" the girl said politely, "Oh Tsuna, good morning can I ask you a favor" the voice on phone said. "Yes, what can of favor?" the girl asked slightly tense. "Oh it's simple I just want you to take care for the shop for today because I'll be going to the mountains to pick some fresh mushroom" the woman in the phone said.

"Oh I see, no problem Bianchi-san" the brunette said in a cheerful tone…

...

The girl sighed as she remembered the agreement she said to Bianchi. While waiting for a customerm she continued to pull the pineapple beside the cashier, after an hour someone enter the shop. This made the girl stood up from her seat and greeted the customer.

"We-wel-…"

"The usual…" the customer said glaring at her.

"Sir? " the girl ask which made the customer in front of glared more intense before making the girl's heartbeat faster due to scare. "Anou… sumimasen… I was asked to take care for the shop today and I really don't know what kind of orders you usually order." She said politely at the customer in front of her continue to glare at which made the girl even more scare than before. (heart-rate: 120 bpm/ mysteriously no HTN…)

This made the girl shivered in fear and started to call Bianchi with her orange handheld phone. "Hello" "Bianchi-san someone is here…" the girl said in distress but the customer took the phone from her. "Hello… it's me… the usual…" he said giving back the phone to girl. Tsuna took the phone and place it again to her ear. "Hello… Bianchi-san…" "Tsuna the customer's order is one of the shop's specialty." "What kind of specialty is it Bianchi-san?" the girl ask curiously.

This made the customer irritated as he saw the girl who was taking so long on the phone, "It's the one of shop specialty homemade-style burger…" Bianchi said before hanging up the phone. This made the girl wanted to scream but quickly turn around to face the customer.

The customer continued to glare at her, she gulped and said, "Yes sir one 'the usual' coming up" she smiled as she went to the kitchen. The way the brunette walk as slow and was kind of robot-like walk, before entering the kitchen the customer said, "The usual and also I want some sweets…"

"Hai!" the girl said in a military like tone.

At kitchen she noticed no one was there she sighed and decided to cook instead. Before cooking she went outside, she then heard something… "~Happy birthday ~ to you~" it was a squeaky tone but the song was delivered cutely she look closer and saw a small yellow bird sitting at the table singing the Happy birthday song in Engrish.

"So it's the customer's birthday today…" the she thought and decided to do something extra special for the person. Starting to cook she tries remember the recipe for the burger which her mother cook at home. "Ok ground beef, salt and pepper, herbs, eggs, cheese, bread buns, lettuce, tomato, mayo, and catsup" she placed the ingredients on the table and started to prepare.

After 20 minutes the burger was done and she delivered it towards the customer's table. Placing the food on the customer's table, the customer saw the burger was different from he usually order. "Hey… this burger…" "NO!" the girl screamed at the back of her mind. "This burger…. Why are there French fries in it?" he asked. "Oh… anou… today's special that's why there's French fries on it." she smiled. "Oh…" he said taking a munched on the French fries.

The girl sighed in relieve and return to the kitchen, at the kitchen she then decided to make a cupcake to give to the customer. Seeing a cake mix on the cupboard she smiled as she took it out and started to bake.

Meanwhile…

The customer who was eating his burger notice the taste of the burger, to him the taste was far from his usual and it was tastier than before. After finishing his meal the girl returned and presented the cup cake. While carrying the cupcake (which was by the way full of icing) Tsuna accidentally step on the wire of the electric fan thus making her trip and… 'splat!' the cupcake then landed on the customer's head.

"HIE!!!! G-Gomenasai!!!!" she screamed as used her handkerchief to wipe the icing out of the customer's head. The customer growl making the brunette shiver, "I'm… sorry…" the girl said when the customer's hand gripped the brunette's wrist and pulled her towards him. This made the brunette blushed as they were few inches away from each other's faces.

They stayed for a few minutes when suddenly… "I'm back" a familiar voice has said making the brunette stand up. "Bianchi-san!" she smiled as she went towards the older woman. Bianchi noticed the customer's appearance and sighed. "Tsuna… what happen here?" she said making the girl startle.

The customer stood up and gave the money and went towards the shop's door, the brunette knew that the man was pissed off due to her bad service. As the customer walks away, the girl hurried towards the kitchen took another cupcake and hurried outside the shop.

Trying to catch up with the customer, she screamed which made the customer stop and turned around. The customer saw the now breathless Tsuna carrying another cupcake. "anou… otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!" she screamed as she bow down. But… 'splat!' instead of giving the cupcake to the customer she accidentally hit her face at the cupcake's icing. This made the customer giggled at the brunette's clumsiness …

Tsuna didn't know what to do because she was too scared and embarrassed to look at the customer and on the other hand, the customer couldn't help ruffled the brunette's hair and smiled nicely to her making her blushed even more.

Tsuna later found out the customer's name and his usual orders aside from the burger…

_But…_

_Whenever that customer comes in… Tsuna made sure that she's the one who's serving him…_

"Irashai! Hibari-san!" she said smiling…

--end--

P: ok so this is loosely based on what happen to me yesterday in my anut's restaurant… when an old Japanese customer came in and was ordering well more of shouting and because of it I got really scared and did tons of hilarious things and before he was leaving, he said that I was really talkative and pesky… T_T… taking care of a restaurant is really hard work…

Anyways it's more of a clumsy fic than of comedy fic hahaha (I always fail to meet my objective…sighed…)

BTW: ;3

The burgers... I really missed eating burgers that's why the burger was the first ting came out of my head hahaha

cupcakes: I said cupcakes to my friend who was now asleep

HTN is Hypertension or high blood pressure :3

Funny fact: I just found out that turtles can live inside the refrigerator.... weird huh??? and his alive! but was later killed... (poor defenseless turtle..)

....

Omake:

FemTsuna: Anou... Hibari-san do you like to order our new menu?

Hibari: what new???…

FemTsuna: It's steamed turtle (^_^)

Hibari: -_-...

FemTsuna: Or stewed heart-shape mushroom?

Hibari:…

FemTsuna: Or you want the usual?

Hibari: ……

FemTsuna: Hibari-san what do you want to order? ( starts scratching her head)

Hibird: Hibari wants… Ts*** (was quickly shut by Hibari's hands)

Hibari: SpicypeanutbutterTUNAspaghetti…

FemTsuna: hai... anou we don't have that...

P: hehehe ;P


End file.
